The Valentine
by electricbluecat
Summary: Draco's feeling down until a mystery person sends him a card...I realise it's not Valentine's day but I'm in the mood!


A/N This is a short fic, very fluffy, etc, enjoy!  
  
Summary- Draco's feeling down, until he finds out someone cares.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Draco Malfoy or Hogwarts etc, you know the drill, they belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Draco opened his eyes and turned over to lie on his stomach in bed, feeling groggy and sleepy. He hitched up his pyjama sleeve to check his watch. 6.00 am. He was up early, for once.  
  
The dormitory was quite, and as Draco got up he could see through a gap in the four poster bed curtains of the bed opposite him that Goyle was fast asleep.  
  
After resignedly pulling on his robes, Draco traipsed down the cold stone steps leading to the common room and flung himself into a chair near the fire. -Another day- he thought with a sigh that he didn't conceal. There was no-one in the room anyway.  
  
Draco stared at the low ceiling, his head hanging off the armrest. To be honest, he was sick of Hogwarts. Having to get up each day to be followed around by two great oafs, then pestered by that simpering, stupid Pansy Parkinson. And then there was that Harry Potter. Potter, the Golden Boy, Dumbledore's favourite, praised by Creevey and Creevey alike. Draco was expected to taunt him, and poke fun at his friends, and every time he did, Draco could feel those emerald eyes boring into him, cool as you please, and it unsettled him. Of course, Draco had had lots of opportunities to practise covering this up.  
  
Nobody really cared, not one single person. To his father, Draco was just an heir, not a real son. All the rumours about his father beating him, they were nonsense. His father thought himself too good to carry out dirty work like that. He had his servants do that. And Draco's mother hardly spoke to him at all. Most of the time she was a quiet, subdued woman, usually the one to calm Lucius down when he got worked up. Crabbe and Goyle only followed Draco around because they were expected to by their parents, and to be honest, Draco had no real friends. People just knew him as Malfoy, cold, cruel and a bit of a prat. They only knew of the Malfoy side of him. Nobody knew the real Draco.  
  
-People just assume that I am my father- he thought angrily.  
  
Draco decided to go down to breakfast before anyone else got up. That way he wouldn't have to resist the temptation of looking over to the Gryffindor table to find himself staring at those deep pools of emerald, so beautiful, so. Draco shut off his thoughts abruptly. It was best not to think like that.  
  
Surprised was the best way to describe the blonde's reaction when the rest of the Slytherins appeared from staircases, chatting and heading for the exit. How long had he been sitting there? Draco had thought he'd had plenty of time before the others came down. Obviously he hadn't bothered to check his watch.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle ambled towards him and soon to follow was Pansy, who clutched at Draco's elbow and giggled.  
  
"Do you know what day it is today, Draco?"  
  
Draco brushed a tuft of blonde hair from his face and raised an eyebrow at her. "Monday?"  
  
She giggled again. -God, she should not be allowed to do that,- thought Draco. "It's Valentine's day, silly! I made you a card, it really-"  
  
Draco cut her off. "Look, I'm going down to breakfast, give it to me later," he got up and strode towards the door. Crabbe and Goyle followed, Pansy looked stunned for a minute and then went down with her gang of Slytherin girls.  
  
At breakfast Draco ate silently, averting his eyes from the disgusting scene of his two henchmen spooning porridge (rather clumsily) down their throats.  
  
The post arrived, and a school owl soared over Draco's head and dropped an envelope on the table, narrowly missing his bowl. Surprised, he ripped it open to find a letter and a card.  
  
Pansy leaned forward, eager to see what Draco had been sent, but he stuffed the envelope into his pocket and left the hall.  
  
Back in his dormitory, Draco opened the envelope again and read the card first.  
  
Draco-  
  
Happy Valentine's day,  
  
With love,  
  
It wasn't signed, and it was in an unfamiliar handwriting. Unfolding the short letter, Draco began to read.  
  
Dearest Draco,  
  
Happy Valentine's day, I hope it pleases you to know that someone is thinking about you and that someone really cares.  
  
I wish I was brave enough to sign this, but I'm not, so I give you my best wishes and a lot of love,  
  
Someone who cares.  
  
Draco stared at the letter, wondering who on earth could have sent it. Someone cares.  
  
Draco smiled, tucked the envelope back into his pocket and started to get his things for his first lessons, feeling considerably light-hearted. 


End file.
